This I Promise You
by LilAngel3586i
Summary: Tai makes a promise to Sora, but when she moves away, their love is put to the ultimate test...OKAY IT SUCKS but...my first 100% Taiora...Please be NICE!


This I Promise You  
A Taiora  
  
And I will take you in my arms and hold you right where you belong, Till the day my life is through, this I promise you.  
  
14 year old Sora Takenouchi stood at the gate with   
  
tears in her eyes as her best friend, Tai Kamiya, stood   
  
beside her. He turned towards her and handed her a little   
  
box with a gold locket inside. She opened it and gasped.  
  
Inside was a picture of them together at a soccer game  
  
from when they were younger that she thought Tai had  
  
lost. "Where did you find that picture?" she asked. "In one   
  
of my drawers." he blushed. "But your room's a mess." she   
  
implied. "I know..." he replied, blushing. "I had it the  
  
whole time. I felt bad when you yelled at me for losing it,  
  
because in actuality I kept it. I know we were only 12   
  
when the picture was taken, but...I...had feelings for you   
  
then that I didn't realize were for real, and I..." "What are   
  
you trying to say?" She asked, noticing the tears forming  
  
in his eyes. "I'm gonna miss you so much Sora. I don't   
  
know what I'll do without you." he whispered. "I've never   
  
felt this way about anyone...I thought I was crazy, I   
  
thought that the feelings were just a puberty thing, and   
  
then I got older, and I realized that..." he murmured and   
  
kissed her. She was shocked, but she knew what he meant.  
  
"I really love you. And I'm sorry that I chose now to tell   
  
you this. I know this is goodbye, but I also know that in   
  
our hearts, we'll always be together. I just want you to   
  
keep this promise; Never forget our friendship and   
  
remember that I'll always be in your heart. Will you?" he   
  
whispered. She had tears in her eyes as she heard these   
  
words coming from his mouth. Tai Kamiya, "Mr. I refuse to   
  
show my feelings to anyone" had just poured his heart out   
  
to her. She threw her arms around him crying and he   
  
pulled away. "Is that a yes?" She nodded and kissed him.  
  
"FLIGHT 1516 NONSTOP SERVICE TO WEST PALM BEACH   
  
NOW BOARDING" The loudspeaker blared. "That's me." she   
  
murmured. "I know," Tai replied solemnly. They kissed one  
  
last time and she walked out of his life forever...or so he   
  
thought.  
  
Three years later...(Both are 17)  
  
Sora turned the locket over in her hands as she lay in bed.   
  
She hadn't been able to open it due to a stuck clasp for   
  
two and a half years; and had forgotten what was in it and   
  
who had given it to her. "Sora, are you playing with that   
  
dumb locket again?" her cousin, Jennie, who shared a   
  
room with her asked. "Yes. I still can't figure out who gave   
  
it to me. I remember that it was a guy, and I know that I   
  
must have meant alot to him." Sora replied. "Hmmm, well,   
  
can you quit it for the night, I'm trying to sleep." Jennie   
  
whined. "Okay." Sora answered and turned out the light.   
  
Meanwhile, Tai was fast asleep in Odaiba. Suddenly the   
  
radio turned on, blaring Britney Spears' "Oops I Did It   
  
Again" He jumped up in shock as a giggling Kari stood in   
  
the doorway. "What did I tell you about playing Britney   
  
Spears on my alarm?" he asked half angry/half asleep. She   
  
smiled and ran. He chased after her, still not realizing that   
  
he was wearing boxers and a t-shirt, outside and then went   
  
back inside, immediately going for the refrigerator. He   
  
grabbed a milk carton, cereal and a banana, then sat down   
  
at the table across from his mother, who was reading the   
  
newspaper and sipping at her coffee. "Mom, did she call?"  
  
he asked. "No honey, It's been three years, would you just   
  
move on?" she replied. He shook his head and took a big  
  
gulp out of the milk carton he was holding. "Taichi! I told   
  
you not to do that!" she scolded. He shrugged and poured   
  
the milk over his cereal. "I can't move on mom." he   
  
thought. "She means too much to me." Kari sat down to   
  
breakfast as though nothing happened and Tai grinned at   
  
her, he was going to get her back. He got up and went to   
  
get ready for soccer practice. During the break, he got a   
  
phone call from his cousin Matt, who lived in america.   
  
"Hey man, you know Sora Takenouchi right? I saw her  
  
yesterday, damn, she looks good. Her cousin is my  
  
girlfriend. Dude, my friend likes her, are you two still   
  
together?" he informed. "Sora?" Tai asked. "My Sora?   
  
Redhead, about 5'4, awesome tennis player?" "Yeah, your   
  
ex girlfriend. But, she's a cheerleader now. Jenn   
  
brainwashed her. No prob though, she's actually found her  
  
real talent. She's a flier. Dude, she's almost as good as   
  
Jenn." Matt rambled on. Tai cut him off. "One problem   
  
Matt...We never broke up. Does she think we did?" "I   
  
dunno, she hasn't dated anyone since she got here. So I   
  
would assume that she doesn't think you broke up." Chris   
  
replied. "I have to see her!" Tai exclaimed. "I'm going   
  
there on the next flight. Be at the airport to pick me up!"   
  
He hung up and ran home to pack. He called his mom at   
  
work and explained his situation, finally getting her to   
  
agree. A day later, he stood in Palm Beach International   
  
Airport. Matt ran up to him. "Hey man!" he said and led   
  
him to the car. "Where's Sora?" Tai immediately asked. "At   
  
my girlfriend's house." he answered. "Can we go there   
  
first?" Tai asked. "Yeah I guess..." Matt replied. "Cool." Tai   
  
replied and threw his stuff in the trunk. They pulled up to a   
  
two story white house and Tai gasped. "She lives   
  
HERE?!?" "No dipshit....she lives in the basement..." Matt   
  
replied sarcastically. "Oh...well, let's ring the doorbell!" Tai   
  
exclaimed. "Okay...." Matt answered and walked up to the  
  
door. A girl who was about 5'2, skinny with blue eyes and   
  
past shoulder length brown hair wearing blue cheerleading   
  
shorts and a white cheerleading shirt answered the door.   
  
"Matt!" she squealed and threw her arms around him. "Hey   
  
babe." he replied and kissed her. "This is Tai, he's my   
  
cousin from Japan." "Hi." she replied with a smile.   
  
"Where's Sora?" Matt whispered to her. "Um,   
  
upstairs...why?" she replied. "This is her boyfriend." he   
  
answered. "No way..." she gasped. "She...but she...That is  
  
NOT her boyfriend. She's single, but not for long since I'm  
  
hooking her up with Mike Lancaster...you know, the   
  
football player." "Jenn...He's her boyfriend. Back when she  
  
left to come here, he asked her out. She hasn't forgotten   
  
him...has she?" Matt explained. "I hope not, I'll get her."   
  
Jennie replied with a smile. "Sora! Sora Marie   
  
Takenouchi!!! HEY SORA!!!!!" she yelled. "Coming!" Sora   
  
called, running down the stairs. Hearing her voice again  
  
was like music to Tai's ears. He just wanted to hold her   
  
close and tell her how much he missed her. She looked   
  
more beautiful than ever. Her hair was the same length it   
  
had always been, but she took more care of it. She had on   
  
very little make up, consisting of a little bit of glitter on   
  
her eyelids and shimmery lipgloss. She was wearing a pair   
  
of cheerleading shorts and a white shirt that said   
  
"Wellington Cheerleader" on the front. It was Tai's guess   
  
that she was on her way to practice because she had on   
  
cheerleading shoes as well, and her gym bag was next to   
  
the couch. "Hey Matt!" she exclaimed and hugged him.   
  
Jennie cleared her throat. Sora immediately looked at her,   
  
considering that this was how Jennie told her that she was   
  
doing something wrong when she was teaching her how to   
  
be a cheerleader. "What?" Sora asked. "Aren't you going to   
  
say hello to this guy over here?" Jennie responded. "Oh,  
  
hey." she turned to him and shook his hand. "I'm Sora."   
  
"You don't...remember me?" Tai asked. "I'm sorry! I'm so   
  
bad with names...was it at last week's game that we met?   
  
Cause if it was I wouldn't remember...you know I'm so   
  
busy all the time." She replied. "It's okay," he answered.  
  
"You didn't meet me last week anyway." "Well, when did I   
  
meet you?" she asked. "A really long time ago. I still   
  
remember it...we were about eight, and I was on the   
  
soccer team at Odaiba elementary. You were on the girl's  
  
soccer team, but was moved to our team due to your  
  
rough way of playing." he explained. "You're from   
  
Odaiba?" she asked. "Yeah, but let me finish; I got paired   
  
up with you that day and we clicked. We'd been through   
  
alot, and then the test of a lifetime came before us...I fell   
  
for you. Not like that dumb puberty thing, but really fell, as   
  
in love. I didn't want to tell you, so I kept it a secret for   
  
two years. I remember your birthday party, in 7th grade,  
  
you kept yelling at me for losing that picture we had taken   
  
together after winning nationals. The truth was that I kept   
  
it. I didn't want you to know because I thought you'd laugh   
  
at me. I didn't think I'd have to tell you, but then you had   
  
to move here when we were in 9th grade. So I made a   
  
copy of the picture and put it in a locket for you. When I   
  
gave it to you, you didn't suspect anything, until you   
  
opened it and saw what was inside. You started to cry, and  
  
I told you that I loved you. Then we swore we'd never   
  
forget oneanother, I kept my end of the deal, what about   
  
you?" he responded. She touched the locket at her throat  
  
and an image of her and him standing in the airport   
  
flashed in her memory. "Taichi?" she whispered. "My   
  
Taichi?" He nodded. Tears came to her eyes and she threw   
  
her arms around him. "Told ya." Matt whispered to Jennie.   
  
She nodded in approval and smiled, Sora had finally found   
  
the part of her that had been missing for so long and Tai   
  
had rekindled the relationship that he knew was still there. 


End file.
